Heart of a Colleague
by daveymalucci510
Summary: Dave Angst: Dave's past and present is covered as he rescues another
1. The Beginning

#

#Disclaimer: I own Cheryl, Maria and Allison. I don' t own the rest of the ER cast but I wish I owned Dave Malucci. My days would be more fulfilled and less boring.

**_The Heart of a Colleague_**

PART 1

The day started at 8 am. Alarm clocks were going off in two different rooms. Breakfast was late getting started as Cheryl, Dr. Dave's girlfriend and mother of his five year old daughter, had locked herself in the bathroom. After banging on the door repeatedly and only getting a 'Be out in a moment" response ,Dave started breakfast himself. In the background we hear Allison yelling because she can't find the dress she wanted to wear to kindergarten. Dave starts shouting for Cheryl to help her because he couldn't leave the kitchen. Finally, Cheryl emerges from the bathroom asking what the trouble was. While Cheryl helped Allison, Dave finished the eggs and bacon and put breakfast on the table and made a beeline to the free bathroom. 

About forty-five minutes later ,Dave was starting up the car to take Allison to kindergarten and drive himself and Cheryl to the hospital. Cheryl confronted him and told him she needed to tell him something but it wasn't the right time. She said they would discuss it later on tonight but Dave reminded her they were having guests that night. They had invited some of the ER staffers, and Dave's sister, Maria and her family over for a small party. He told her he would leave Allison with Maria the following night and the two of them would go out for dinner. She agreed and maybe that would work out for the better anyway. So he loaded Allison and Cheryl into the car. Just a regular day . After he dropped Allison off at school, they drove to the hospital where they both worked. Cheryl was a registered nurse in the pediatrics ward. 

Once Dave entered the ER he was met with the usual "MALUCCI, You're late again" from Kerry. Dave was in too good a mood to let even Kerry bother him today. After he changed into his blue scrubs, he grabbed a chart and started working right away. Jing- Mei, Mark, Chuny , Haleh and Malik were all standing at the admit desk and couldn't believe Dave had started working so quickly and efficiently without being lectured or hounded by Kerry. As the day progressed, Dave had already treated numerous bumps, bruises , and broken bones. He did more than his fair share of sutures and even helped on two major traumas. Even when he walked out into the hall after being vomitted on by a number of children with the flu bug, he didn't do is usual bitching and complaining. He just went into the supply room and put on fresh scrubs. Finally, having enough of Malucci's sickening good mood, Mark approached him and asked him what the hell has gotten in to him. Dave said," For the first time in my life, I really am in love!" Mark had wondered, as did the rest of the ER, if that had anything to do with the party he was throwing that night. Before anyone could ask, as if by mental telepathy, Dave said he knows everyone thinks of him as the hospital clown, a jerk, an underachiever, not a real doctor. This was his chance to prove that he was just a regular guy who had a regular life and that everything wasn' t a big joke to him. 


	2. When Davey met Cheri

Disclaimer: I own Cheryl and Allison,. All of the ER characters I don't own but I wish I did own Dave Malucci. My days would be more fulfilled and less boring.

_PART 2_

Dave met Cheryl after work and headed for the supermarket to pick up supplies for tonight's party. After spending a good hour in line they finally made it back to the car and headed to the school to pick Allison up. Once they had her in the car, she presented them with her art project. It was a Valentine's Day heart made with construction paper and lace and inside in her own 5 year old handwriting she printed, "To Mommy and Daddy, best parintz allwayz n 4 ever, I luv u, Allison. Then she asked her parents how they met. Dave said that they told her that story so many times. Allison said, "I never get tired of hearing it." 

Cheryl started, " Well, it was back in high school. I was kind of a nerd, always trying to earn extra credit to stay ahead of my class. One way was tutoring less fortunate students. Enter your daddy." Cheryl laughed as Dave gave her a condescending look. Dave picked up the story from there, "When I learned just how bad my grades were and the only way I was going to pass was to get help I agreed to tutoring. I thought I was going to get some four-eyed, pocketprotector geek as a tutor but instead this thin, nicely-shaped blue-eyed blonde that stood about 5' 5" and had legs that went on forever walked in, it was love at first sight. We started dating in our junior year and all through our senior year and into college. After we graduated, your mom had to continue on with her studies and get her masters degree in human relations. She knew she wanted to be nurse and thought the degree would help her out a lot. As for your old man, I wanted to be a doctor but I knew with my grades the only school I could get into was Grenada. Not wanting to carry on a long distance relationship , and as painful as it was, your mom and I broke up." 

Cheryl continued, " Little did we realize that three years later we would cross paths again. It was in Grenada. Your dad was still in medical school and I had joined the Peace Corp to prepare myself for nursing school. We were reunited and it was like time stood still, we picked up from where we left off. After a year, I had decided to return to the states and start nursing school. Dave said he would be back in the states as soon as he finished medical school and I promised to wait for him." Dave interrupted, " But, we lost touch. I looked for her when I got back into Chicago a year later and I couldn't find her. I thought if our relationship was meant to be, we would meet again and we did: six months ago and I had the biggest surprise of my life because not only did I find my one true love but I had the most beautiful little daughter ever. You had your mom's blond hair and blue eyes ." Cheryl added," But your daddy's good-natured ,care free spirit along with his smile and tan Italian skin and even a small accent. " Then Allison said, " If I do look just like you two, I really am a beauty." Dave and Cheryl looked at each other then nodded their heads in agreement. Then Cheryl said that she also inherited her daddy's ego. They all laughed at the same time. They were indeed the perfect family. 

I will update as soon as I know how people feel about the story. So please read and review especially if you enjoy it. 


	3. The Revealing Party

#Disclaimer: I don't own any of the ER characters but I do own Cheryl, Maria and Allison. If anyone wants to know what happened to Erik Palladino, I'm holding him hostage for my own personal S&M. Okay, I'm not but I can dream can't I. 

A/N: I don't really know about Dave's past, since they never gave us a chance to know it, so I just made it up as I went along. 

#

**_ _**

PART 3

That night at Dave and Cheryl's house, the ER staff ate and chatted mostly about the hospital. None of them could get it out of their minds or the fact that one of their colleagues was there in CICU. Carter, who suffered a relapse after his stabbing attack almost a year ago, was fighting for his life after several collapses and chest pains revealed he had damage to his heart and was in need of a heart transplant in order to survive. Trouble was they had to find a donor who was not only A+ but contained the rare small p factor in their blood in order to be compatible and they were running out of time. The whole hospital was on a search for a donor. They wanted to get him better within the next couple of months in time to see his Gamma dedicate the new medical center his family had paid for. Malucci always making a joke of things to lighten the mood, henceforth giving him his reputation, said if he weren't using his heart at the time he'd give it to Carter where people would appreciate it more. Just after hearing in unison from the others ," SHUT UP MALUCCI" then a roar of laughter, Allison runs up to her dad with his guitar and asks him to sing. Dave asks her what should he sing? "Anything, and you too, mommy." Allison begged. Dave said, "I don't think these people want to hear me sing." Thinking that this is just another Malucci practical joke, they replied again in unison "YES, we do!!" After deciding on a song to sing, Allison put a tape in the recorder, Dave started picking his guitar and between him and Cheryl they belted out the Bee Gees hit" To Love Somebody" which in Malucci's present state seemed to fit. To everyone's astonishment they were good --very good. They never would have expected that from Malucci. Abby asked him why he never told anybody he could play the guitar or sing before. Dave answered with a simple, " Nobody ever asked or even bothered to find out about him before. I also play the piano." They didn't even know what kind of music Dave liked. He told them he liked any kind but was especially fond of classical. Well, this was just too much for them to handle, so Malucci had to prove it to them and got up to the piano and played a piece by Mozart. This knocked them off their feet. They could not handle the fact that Dr. Dave Malucci, Cook County's own comic relief, was actually an amateur concert pianist(and an excellent one at that).They would never in a million years have thought that Malucci was cultured. Well, while they absorbed their new knowledge, Dave put Allison to bed much to her dismay. But when Dave told her she needed to be well rested for their father-daughter trip to the zoo tomorrow she'd agreed. They said goodnight to her and Dave lifted her up ,already half asleep, into his arms and carried her to bed. 

While he was gone, everyone remarked on what a good daddy he was and Cheryl said that Allison absolutely adored him even before she knew he was her dad. Then Maria explained that Dave was an excellent father despite his role model--their own father. Seeing their opportunity, the others started asking Maria if there was any truth to the rumors about Dave being abused as a child by their father. She had realized she had open a door that she couldn't exactly close now and said shyly, "Yes, he was. Severely and it was all her fault." She continued, " Everything was alright before she was born, Davey was only four years old at the time. They were an ordinary family until their mother died in childbirth with her. After that, their father would go on drinking binges usually 24/7. That left Davey to raise her. He was more like a father than a big brother to her. Davey knew just how his father felt about his new little sister. He hated her because she took the one person away from him that he ever loved and to rub salt in the same wound she was the spitting image of her mother. When ever Dad got upset and had already had a few drinks in him he would take it out on the only people around him: Davey and her. Davey always knew just when not to annoy their father and just before Dad would explode he would hide me in a closet, the same closet that would become Davey's prison until he left home when he was 11.When Dad couldn't find me he would go after Davey and he beat that poor boy until there was nothing left of that boy to beat. I don't know how many near-death beatings Davey took to protect me, but I swear, Dad never laid a hand on me once. Davey would get me up in the morning and ready for school. He'd have my clothes laid out on the bed and made breakfast then he would walk me to school then be right there to bring me home in the afternoon. He would help me with my homework and fix dinner although there was never anything in the refrigerator to eat, except what the neighbors would occasionally bring over or Davey would manage to get with the money he saved collecting recyclables or doing small chores around the neighborhood. When Dad was sober enough to go to work his paycheck was usually only enough to pay the rent and buy his booze so usually we went without gas, electric and heat . When Davey wasn't able to get any money and the refrigerator was empty we didn't eat. Dad always manage to bring home part of a sandwich or whatever he had for lunch that day and sit at the table to eat while he made Davey and I watch him. As I got older, and Dad would come after me Davey would tell me to go to my room and lock myself in and not to come out until he came for me. He didn't hide me in the closet anymore because that is usually where he would wind up after one of his beatings from my dad. Then dad would leave the house and when it was quiet I would come out of my room and look for Davey. The closet had a padlock on it and the key was always hidden in an undisclosed location or with my dad. Even when Davey manage to have a duplicate key made, the padlock was so high up on the door I couldn't reach it. Sometimes Dad would be gone for 2-3 days at a time and Davey would be locked in the closet I would have to fend for myself. Occasionally, I would find crackers or bread and slip them under the closet door to Davey. She couldn't count the number of times Davey was taken to the hospital and nothing was ever done, despite our pleas and confessions about what was happening. No one listened and no one stood up for her brother. She said from that first day on Davey vowed he would never stand by and watch another child suffer the way he did. If the kids couldn't speak up for themselves and be heard than he would. No other child would slip through the cracks like he did. Before she could finish, Dave re-entered the room accompanied by a room full of stares.

Without her realizing it, Dave overheard most of what she said to his co-workers. He didn't talk about it before because he thought no one cared, but when they seemed interested Dave continued with stories of his many beatings and time spent in the closet. 

Trying to change the obvious painful subject, Kerry said she just couldn't picture Dave taking piano lessons. He said," Neither could I, that's why I never took any." Everyone wondered how he got so good if he never took a lesson. He told them his father didn't want to buy him food or clothes, you think he was going to put out money for music lessons for his worthless son and that he taught himself to play. Malucci said, "There was something to being locked in the closet for 2-3 days every week. He got a lot of reading done to pass the time and there was never a distraction like stopping to eat because there was never any food anyway, except what Maria was able to slide under the door to him. He planted a night light and lots of books in the closet to prepare for his never-ending punishment . He read a lot of different books but especially liked the medical and music ones. He always wanted to put both sources of knowledge to use and he did. When he was in one of his many foster homes over the years, the family had a piano and he started playing on it from the start. He didn't realize he was musically gifted and could play by ear, but by the time he had a chance to use it he was moved to another foster home. He eventually graduated from high school and with a counselor's help and a foundation to help underprivileged and handicapped children from poor families he got into college but ,although, he was smart he saw college as his license to freedom and partied it away. His grades just weren't good enough to get into medical school in the U.S. He was advised to try outside the country. His only hope....Grenada. Everyone was confused. Dave might have been underprivileged, but, _handicapped? _They wondered. Well, as the party was winding down and everyone seemed to have a great time and even gained a new respect for Dr. Dave Malucci it was time to go home and prepare for a brand new day in the ER. 


	4. Just A Regular Day

#Disclaimer: I do not own any ER characters except my Davey Malucci. He's all mine and I'm not sharing him. Sike!!!

**__**

PART 4

The next morning ,Valentine's Day, started off as usual in the Malucci household. Alarm clocks going off, Cheryl in the bathroom and Dave getting Allison up, dressed and breakfast ready. Cheryl had a hair appointment for today so she would look beautiful for her dinner with Dave. Both Cheryl and Dave were going to wait until that dinner to give each other their Valentine's Day gift. She told Dave she had to stop by the hospital later to pick up her paycheck and would meet him back home later. She said if she had a chance she would drop in and visit Carter. Allison could hardly sit still long enough to eat she was so excited about the zoo. All through breakfast, Allison would go on and on about what animals she wanted to see most. She did more talking than she did eating Dave told her to finish breakfast, then he had to make a stop before they go to the zoo. Cheryl took the car so Dave decided to take his bike with Allison in the child's seat on back as he did many times. After Cheryl had left, Dave let Allison in on a little secret since she would be with him. Before the zoo, he had to stop by the jeweler's to pick up the engagement ring he had made for Cheryl. She was only five years old but she knew what that meant and she was so excited, she was already planning the wedding. Just a regular day. Not this day and never again.

I know this is a short chapter but the next ones are much longer to make up for it. Please read and review.


	5. A Visit with Carter

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the ER except Dave who's my love slave(in my S/M fantasy only). TOO BAD BUT I CAN DREAM, CAN'T I.#

#**_PART 5_**

After the jewelry store, Dave realized he maxed out his credit card he had on him and had to go to the hospital and get his wallet out of his locker. While there he could visit Carter and let him in on his evening plans. Dave thought maybe coming to HIS wedding would be incentive to fight and get better. Once he was at the hospital, he decided to leave his bike there and take a cab to the zoo. While Kerry was in a trauma room dealing with a migraine sufferer,(THE PINK PANTHER MUSIC PLAYS HERE) he sneaked his bike into the lounge. He grabbed his wallet out of the locker and headed to the admit desk. He saw Abby, Randi, Lydia and Malik hanging out there. All were astonished to see Malucci at the hospital on his day off. He never came there on his day off. He explained about leaving his wallet there. They all thanked him for the party last night and commented on how nice a couple he and Cheryl made. It was then that he told them that he was going to propose to Cheryl tonight. He showed them the ring and their eyes almost popped out of the heads by the size and beauty of it. None of them could believe that confirmed bachelor Malucci was finally settling down . He told them that Cheryl was definitely THE ONE for him. He was ready to be a full time daddy to Allison. Uptil six months ago, he didn't even know he had a daughter and now that he did he was so happy since he loved children and one day wanted a whole house of them. He's never felt like this before and he decided after living with Cheryl and Allison for the last 3 months he was ready to make it official. He missed the first five years of his little girl's life, he didn't want to miss the rest of it. Not one more day. Dave asked how Carter was. Lydia said there was no change and they weren't expecting him to make through the day. They were also remarking on it being one year ago today that he and Lucy were stabbed. If he died then it would be another Valentine's Day tragedy in the hospital. Then he asked if he could leave Allison with them while he visited Carter, not wanting to expose Carter to any possible cold she may be coming down with. They were more than happy to watch her. They thought she was so adorable and couldn't believe she had Malucci's genes, even though she was an exact copy of Dave right down to his cunning full face smile. She even had a slight Italian accent and tan complexion like her daddy. Not that Malucci was hard on the eyes because he definitely wasn't. It's just his arrogance that left them in awe. He told Allison in Italian, that he would be right back and that he loved her. "Ciao, papa," she said.

When Dave went up to CICU and visit Carter, he had to put on a surgical mask to protect Carter. Carter who was barely conscious opened his eyes a pinch and almost went into cardiac arrest when Malucci walked in. After he realized who it was he commented on the mask being an _ improvement. _Malucci knew if Carter could insult him he must be feeling a little better. Dave told him he had to get better so he could be his best man at his wedding. Carter's bottom jaw dropped. He said," Malucci, are really trying to kill me. That's the second time today you almost put me in cardiac arrest?" "Laugh if you want, but I've never been more serious in my life," Dave said. Carter knew he had to recover if just to see Malucci in a tuxedo would be worth it. Dave told Carter that he hadn't proposed yet to Cheryl and she was suppose to stop by the hospital today, so if she popped in to visit him DO NOT SAY A WORD TO HER. Carter promised. Seeing how tired Carter was getting and knowing how anxious Allison was to get to the zoo, Dave said goodbye to Carter. Carter said, "It's not goodbye, it's see you later." Malucci nodded ,took one step and turned around to see his friend struggling to take a breath, and to himself Dave said, "No, I think it's goodbye, my friend." Dave paused and wiped a tear from his cheek.

A/N: I have most of the storyline already written so the more reviews I get the faster I post. So please read and review and I hope you enjoy it.


	6. Kerry's LAST Malucci Lecture

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from ER except Dave. He's all mine and I'm not giving him back so don't expect to see him back on the show. Relax, I'll return him when NBC PAYS THE RANSOM.#

#**_PART 6_**

Malucci re-entered the ER and watched how well his co-workers were getting along with his daughter and she was very comfortable around them. He knew he would never have a problem getting them to baby-sit if he ever needed them too. They became very fond of her. Just as Dave approached Allison and the others at the admit desk, Kerry came out of the trauma room obviously upset. She said she was tired of people coming in here with phony medical excuses and expecting us to just hand over narcotics to them. 

There were too many sick people who really needed their help to waste their time with drug-seekers. On that pleasant note, Dave picked up Allison and put her on his back and told her it was time for the zoo.

As he started out the door, he was stopped in his tracks by a typical," Malucci, I would like to see you for a moment." Dave yelled back," Sorry Chief, but today's my day off. Talk to me when I'm on the clock again." Already furious, Kerry didn't want to deal with Malucci today but as long as she was on a role and he was there, she felt like getting her frustrations out on her favorite target. She said," Malucci, if you don't come back here now, you won't have to worry about clocking in again." Knowing this was not the time to lose his job, he obeyed. He told Allison to dismount and hang out with his co-workers, her new friends, just one more moment. He headed down the hall, just about ten feet away, when Kerry waved a series of charts in front of him. She told him they were a mess. The writing was illegible and nothing was written where it was suppose to be. She threatened to have him banned from doing traumas or even his usual scut work and strictly put him on re-doing his charts until his penmanship improved and he got glasses. He told her his handwriting and eyesight were just fine. He doesn't know where his mind has been lately, he just blamed it on being in love and after tonight she would see a big improvement in how he did his paperwork. Oddly enough, she believed him. She didn't want to admit it but she knew she had to and she told Malucci that his work as a doctor was already improving. There must be something to his being in love or maybe Malucci was just growing up and taking responsibility for himself and trying to be a role model for his daughter.

What took place in the next few moments seemed like a lifetime. The drug-seeking migraine patient of Kerry's that she discharged only a few minutes ago came back to the ER with a gun. He started yelling and firing off wild shots at the windows and walls. Everyone in the ER dove for cover, but as the shooter approached the admit desk his eyes froze on an easy target--one that would get everyone's attention---a five year old little girl standing paralyzed in the hall. It only took a second to register in Dave's mind. "Allison!" he yelled. The man pointed his gun at the little girl and squeezed the trigger. At the same time Dave whipped by and pulled the little girl into his arms as the rest of the ER heard the gunshot. Dave and Allison fell backwards across the admit desk. Having emptied out his gun and not knowing what to do now, the assailant ran out the ER doors that he just came through moments ago. Slowly everyone started getting back on their feet. Everything was quiet, except the small pleading voice of a little girl. As the ER staff emerged from their hiding places they were meant with a devastating site. Still held in her muscular daddy's arms they saw Allison shaking and trying to wake an unconscious Dave up. All of their hearts skipped a beat, as they took in that moment. 

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please read and review. I'll update much faster next time. 


	7. Doctor Mode

#Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from ER, I just borrowed them for my next fanfiction "Closure". Please give it a look-see and review.

A/N: My medical knowledge is very little so please forgive me for any mistakes in the next few chapters. 

**__**

PART 7

As the staff watched helplessly, Allison kept shaking Dave and repeated over and over, "Wake up, Daddy! Please wake up!". Almost instantly Haleh grabbed Allison from Dave's arms and carried her down to an exam room all the way hearing the little girl screaming, "I WANT MY DADDY! I WANT MY DADDY!" After Allison was out of sight the staff went into doctor mode. They felt Dave's carotid for a pulse and although he was lying in a pool of his own blood he still had a faint pulse. Malik pulled a gurney over and between him, Jerry and Luka they managed to get Dave on to it and rolled him in to Trauma Two leaving behind an object that had fallen off of Dave when they lifted him up. Once in they hooked him up to a heart monitor and called down to Cat Scan to get him in ASAP. They looked at the monitor and Dave's blood pressure was dropping quickly and his pulse was extremely weak. Mark intubated Dave to help with his breathing . Luka looked into Dave's eyes: both his pupils were blown. His pulse ox was falling below 70 and he was making very little urine. They immediately started wrapping his blood covered head in bandages, then wheeled him down to Cat Scan. As they waited for the results of the scan, they searched Dave's wallet for his sister's phone number. Connie came across a picture of Dave holding Allison in his arms, both flashing that signature Malucci smile. She also found his driver's license and noticed his organ donor spot was signed. They tried to put that out of their minds but knew that it was probably going to come in to factor. Randi kept calling up to the pediatrics ward looking for Cheryl without any success. Allison could be heard crying down the hall as Haleh and Chuny tried to comfort her. She had a few minor lacerations from the fall but other than that she was fine. She kept asking to see her Daddy. Chuny said if she took a nap when she woke up she could see her daddy. Regretfully, she agreed. The two nurses tearfully left her alone. 

The shooting had emptied out the ER of patients, so Kerry told anyone who didn't have a patient to help clean up the lobby. All had agreed. It would take their minds off of what was going on down at Cat Scan. As they cleaned up the scattered papers and books, broken glass, Malucci's blood and pieces of Malucci 's skull, Jing- Mei burst into tears saying," Every ounce of blood she cleaned up was like a knife in her heart." She knew that Dave had a huge crush on her and she kept pushing him away, knowing that he was never anything but kind to her in his own Malucci way and she treated him so rotten and wouldn't give him the time of day much less go on a date with him, even though she had just as huge a crush on him. Now she probably would never be able to tell him. While mopping the floor up, something shiny caught Yosh's eye. He bent down and picked up the engagement ring Dave was to give Cheryl that night. He showed the others. They all bowed theirs heads in a moment of prayer.


	8. Dave's prognosis

Disclaimer#: I don't own any of the ER characters except Dave. I've temporarily kidnapped him for my next story "Closure". Please give that a read and review it.

**__**

PART 8

When Dave came back into Trauma two after his Cat scan, he was hooked back up to the heart monitor and also a brain wave monitor. Malik replaced the pulse ox on him. Dave's head bandages were already soaked through with blood. As they looked at the Cat scans, they saw the bullet lodged right next to the brainstem.

Knowing what they were dealing with, Mark looked through Malucci's medical record and couldn't believe what he saw. Just then Dr. Romano walked in and looked at the critical patient. He wanted to know what the big deal was that was keeping the staff pre-occupied. When he recognized the patient, he did a quick examination and told them to call it. Kerry refused. Dr. Romano, who did not like being second guessed, told her he wasn't even registering on the brain wave monitor. He said, " There is no brain activity left, no intuitive thought, no response to painful stimuli, no spontaneous breathing, no ocular movement and no gag reflex. Ladies and Gentlemen, You're Dr. Malatucci is braindead. The back of his skull is gone. He was dead before you even picked him up. What the hell made you intubate him. Abby said, "He still had a pulse and a heartbe..." Before she finished, Romano said, "Yeah and that makes him an organ donor. Now if you will excuse me I have other patients, ones that have a chance to see tomorrow." As he started to leave Trauma two he was confronted by a small girl who looked up to him and said, "Are you the doctor that is going to make my daddy better?" Romano's response to that was," Whose snot-nosed little brat is this? " Everyone in the ER just turned around and looked at him in disgust. Wendy and Chuny took Allison back to the exam room she just came from. Allison reminded Chuny that she promised she could see her daddy when she woke up. Haleh walked in and asked if everyone could clear out so she could suction Dave's lungs out. As they left the room, Randi had told them that she contacted Dave's sister, Maria and she was on her way over. While they stood at the admit desk, Mark informed them of what he found in Malucci's medical record. He saw that not only was Dave A+ but ironically also carried the unique small p factor in his blood. At the moment, none of them remembered the significance of that piece of information. " Don't you get it, everyone?" Mark said," Even know Dave had an organ donor card he would have to clear it with Maria first, but if she agreed ; he would arrange for a direct organ donation." Everyone looked puzzled at him. He said. " I want Carter to have Malucci's heart!"

Please review.


	9. Maria's Decision

#Disclaimer: I own no one from ER except Dave. He's all mine and I'm not giving him back. Tell them Dave, sweetheart_(as I remove the gag from his mouth)_

****

PART 9

No one could believe what Mark just said. "We can't save Malucci but we can save Carter, but we need to do it soon," Mark said. Just then Chuny walked over to the desk and asked if Allison could see her daddy. She had been asking and Chuny did kind of promise. Mark and Kerry agreed but weren't sure how much about what happened she understood. Chuny said she knew her daddy was hurt but didn't know how serious it was. They let Chuny take her in but agreed that they tell her nothing, that was Cheryl's job. By the way, Randi, have you been able to reach Cheryl. "No, but I'll keep trying," she said. As Chuny led Allison in to her dying dad, Elizabeth came down after she heard about the shooting. She was in surgery and didn't know all the details. She had to make sure Mark was alright. He explained to her that there was only one casualty and took her outside Trauma two. She took one look and became speechless. Finally she was able to spit out," MALUCCI!". Mark told her the situation. They just stood and watched Allison at Dave's bedside. Allison held Dave's hand and said," Daddy, if you think I'm mad at you because we're not going to the zoo today like you promised. Well, I'm not. I know you're sick but we can go when you get better. In fact, when we do go it will be my treat. I have some birthday and Christmas money saved up. After all, it's the least I could do after you saved me today. But first we have to make you better. I love you, daddy." Mark and Elizabeth both tried to picture Ella in Allison's place and one of them in Dave's place. They both cried and Elizabeth said, "Why does everything have to be so hard?"

Elizabeth said if Maria agreed to the transplant she would make sure she is in the OR with Dave and Carter. Mark and Elizabeth went upstairs to speak to Romano about putting an OR and a transplant team on standby. Suddenly, alarms started going off and Haleh emerged from a room screaming, "We have a code blue in Trauma two." Luka was at the admit desk and yelled," Oh hell, that's Malucci's room." He ran inside followed by Lydia and Malik with a crash cart. "Charge to 200. Clear." Luka yelled than shocked Dave. Nothing. "Charge to 300. Clear." Again nothing. "Should we call it ,Dr. Kovac?" Lydia said. " No, not yet. If you never did anything right in your life before, Malucci , now's the time to start so if you have any fight left in you -- prove it. Charge to 500. Clear." There was a beat, then another. "Sinus rhythm", Malik said. Luka took a deep breath and replied, "Good boy, Malucci. Let's get 60 cc Imdur to stop the arrhythmia and 20cc nitroglycerin IV push to keep it from happening again. I can't believe I just resuscitated a dead man." Haleh, Malik and Lydia looked at Luka and he turned around to see Dave's sister standing behind him. "Maria!" he murmured as she ran hysterically out of the room and down the hall to her husband and sons. 

Once Maria had calmed down Luka and Kerry had explained what happened. She didn't want to hear it. She just wanted to be by Dave's side and help him through this. When she was led into Dave's room, half the ER followed including Mark. They all stared at Mark as if to say, "Maybe, it was too soon to give up."

Mark answered, "He suffered massive brain stem damage. You guys are doctors and nurses, you know what that means and if you don't you're more brain dead than Malucci." Realizing that Maria was standing there, he said," I'm sorry, Maria, I shouldn't have said that." Maria said, "Miracles happen; people wake up from comas all the time." He replied, "Yes, they do, but, he's not in a coma. The only signs of life he shows are because of the machines he's hooked up to, however, his lungs are weak, they are filling up with fluid faster than we can suction it out of him. Pretty soon, not even the machines will be able to breathe for him. Maria, he will never recover. Your brother, Dave, will never take another unsustained breath without his respirator. He will never again open his eyes and look through them. Now there's a young man upstairs who has a chance at a normal, healthy, long life--that's more than Dave will ever have again. This is Carter's shot, it's his only shot and with Dave's help I would like to give it to him. It's only a matter of time before Dave goes into Congestive Heart Failure--his heart will go into a lethal rhythm and stop beating--then it will be of no use to anyone. Whether it takes six minutes or six months is irrelevant, the point is we lose one doctor or we lose two. Regardless, Dave Malucci is dead--John Carter is dying . We don't have time to debate this. If the transplant is going to happen, it has to be soon while Dave's heart is still functionable. The longer we wait it's a step closer we take to losing another young doctor prematurely." Pausing for a moment, Maria said she had to think about it. Mark interrupted and said," We want you to take some time to think about it but not too much time because neither your brother or Carter has that kind of time. Malucci has already gone into cardiac arrest once, if it happens again we may not be as lucky to get him back next time." Maria walked over to her brother and touched his blood covered head bandages and started to cry. They left her alone with Dave and waited outside for her answer. 

She whispered into Dave's ear in Italian,. "I know how they feel about you here and if last night at your house didn't convince them that you really are a cool dude than maybe if you help out one of their prestigious doctors maybe they would see that Dave Malucci was really a sensitive, caring and loving man. I know you would want to do this for Carter anyway, but, now it's time to prove just how big a heart you really had." She kissed his head and left the room. Outside they saw a teary- eyed Maria emerge from the room and say, " You have a heart for Carter." Dr. Benton said he would start the paperwork and alert the transplant team on standby. They should also notify the national registry too. Wendy walked over to Maria and everyone thanked her for what she did. She said don't thank her--Thank him. She went back into Dave's room. 

Only a few moments past but it seemed like hours, no one in the ER knew what to do with themselves, than it seemed like everyone saw her at the same time. Cheryl walked down the hall totally oblivious to today's events but slightly confused. She said, " I went upstairs to pick up my paycheck and they said you have been calling up there all day looking for me. I come down here and Allison said her daddy was shot. What is going on? Where's --Lucci?"(Her name for him). Then a surgical intern came down and told them that the paperwork was almost complete, Carter's being prepped for his transplant and they were about ready to harvest. "Was the donor in that room?" he asked. Cheryl looked at everyone and asked what he was talking about. " What donor?" Then she saw Maria walk out of the room and it all started making sense. Cheryl said, "Maria," then paused. Her eyes starting to well up with tears as she cried, "Oh god--Not Dave---Not Dave's heart." Maria and the others nodded and Cheryl bent over and fell to the floor crying hysterically. 

Please read and review.


	10. Saying Goodbye

Disclaimer: I own no one on ER. 

**__**

PART 10 

Kerry tried to explain to Cheryl what had happened to her boyfriend. She knew she was going to have to tell Allison about her daddy, but before she could even open her mouth, Allison walked up to her, tugged on her skirt and asked," Is daddy going to die?" She couldn't lie to her daughter since she knew the little girl was too smart not to figure it out. She bent down to her crying daughter and said, "Yes, he is. But even though, daddy can't be with us anymore doesn't mean he is out of our lives forever. He will always be with us and watching over us in everything we do." Allison asked," Is daddy hurting?" Cheryl trying to keep from crying she said, " No, your daddy never regained consciousness...never woke up again, his death was very quick and quiet, so I don't think he was any pain." Allison shook her head," Good!" Not wanting to interrupt this moment between Cheryl and Allison, but knowing that she had to be told, Abby told Cheryl that she had something for her that Dave was planning on giving her tonight. Then she handed Cheryl the engagement ring and Cheryl could no longer hold back her tears.

Elizabeth came down to the ER and told everyone that once the red tape was completed everything would move rather quickly, so if there was anything they had left to say to Malucci now was the time. One after another the ER staff went into Trauma two and bid a final goodbye to the fallen doctor. Then the family went in to say goodbye with the ER staff standing nearby in case they had to rush Dave up to surgery in a hurry. Dave's brother-in-law and nephews made their goodbyes quick. Allison lifted her daddy's hand over her head so that it would stroke her hair one last time, then she kissed his hand and said in a very soft voice, "Goodbye, Daddy, I will always love you." Maria's husband had taken the children out of the room. Then Cheryl sat down by Dave and took a deep breath as if she was trying to take it all in without crying again. (DEATH SCENE MUSIC FROM TERMS OF ENDEARMENT PLAYS THE ENTIRE TIME DURING CHERYL AND MARIA'S GOODBYES TO DAVE) She said, " Well, --Lucci, your friends are sorry that they had to spoil your surprise but I know about the ring and what you were planning on doing tonight. For what it's worth I would of said yes. I would have been very proud to be your wife as I was very proud to be the mother of your daughter. I couldn't ask for a better father for Allison. You have done something that not many fathers ever will. You've given our daughter life twice. Because you selflessly put her life in front of yours I still have my little baby with me and she will have a chance to grow up--- because of you. There's no way in the world I could ever thank you for giving your life in exchange for hers. Do you remember that I needed to tell you something yesterday morning, but I put it off because I wanted to make sure first. I was going to surprise you with it at dinner tonight but you're not going to be around tonight so this is the only time we have. I'm pregnant. About two months along and I just know it's going to be a boy because somewhere in those silver bullets you were shooting there was a y chromosome. He's going to be as handsome as his daddy and probably just as arrogant too. I will guarantee that your children are two people you will never have to worry about because I am going to take excellent care of them. I think I'm going to hold on to the ring so I could have something to remember you by, and I'll give it to Allison when she's older. I will be sure to tell our son what a big hero his daddy was. You will forever be in our hearts my dearest --Lucci." Cheryl picked his hand up and kissed it. 

After Cheryl got up, Maria sat down by Dave and held his hand. She started , " Thank you for always being there when I was growing up. You made my childhood bearable and I can't imagine my life going on without you." She started to talk to the ER staff that remained in the room. "Do you know I never had a birthday or Christmas when I was a child. Without mom there, Dad wouldn't let us celebrate them and would never allow a Christmas tree in the house. But Davey always made sure I had a present to open on Christmas morning. He never admitted that it was from him. He said that Santa had brought it, and it was a gift from mom and god.. I knew better especially when one of those gifts almost cost Davey his life." She went on to explain what their last Christmas with their father was like.

***FLASHBACK***

Davey was 11 years old and I was 7 at the time. Dad never knew about the presents Davey had given me. This one particular Christmas, Davey had given me one those porcelain dolls with the long satin dresses. I wanted one for so long, Davey said I would get it sooner or later because I was such a good little girl. Well, Dad walked in right after I opened it. He was furious. He ripped the doll from my arms and smashed it on the floor. I was so upset that I ran over to a table and picked up a beer bottle and threw it at him, just missing his head. He started to scream swear words at us, in particular me. Davey told me to run to my room, lock the door and hide under the bed until things settled down and he came and got me as he usually did. I obeyed him. He stood in my dad's way of getting to me. Dad said he would not hurt Davey if he moved out of the way, but Davey stood his ground. As my dad tried to get to me, Davey hit him several times. Then I heard my dad call Davey a worthless little bastard and a fight broke out. I closed my eyes and ears tightly to block out Davey's screams. After about 30 minutes it started to quiet down. I didn't hear Davey scream anymore and it scared me. Did he put Davey in his closet or did he finally kill him? I had to know but I didn't dare step out of my room yet. I waited until I felt it was safe, about another 30-45 minutes. When I opened my bedroom door and looked into the living room, I saw something that a little girl should never see with her big brother. 

Davey was unconscious on the floor in a pool of blood from his obvious head wounds. His hands were bound behind his back, his ankles tied and a rag stuffed in his mouth to keep him quiet. Nearby was the remains of Davey's baseball bat covered in blood. I went over to Davey and put my finger to his neck to see if I still had a brother and I did, barely, but something was strange. Davey was soaking wet and smelled weird. At first, I thought it was blood but it wasn't and I knew Davey wasn't sweating because we haven't had heat in the house for several months. I went over to the phone and called for an ambulance and as I headed back to Davey, something caught my eye. I noticed the gas can near the wall. It was usually in the garage. It was empty and it had been filled just a few hours ago because I had to move it go out the door. That was what I had smelled. Near Davey's head was a book of matches and I realized that my dad had tied Davey up, gagged him and beaten him unconscious then doused him with gasoline. If Dad didn't pass out drunk in the lounge chair he would have struck a match and dropped it on my brother. As I started to untie Davey and removed his gag from his mouth, which was covered in blood, Davey started to wake up. I tearfully put my hand over Davey's mouth to silence his groans so that he wouldn't wake up dad and he wouIdn't continue punishing Davey. I tried to help Davey into the bathroom , being careful not to cause a spark that would ignite Davey. I wanted to help him wash up but it was too late. The ambulance had arrived. The police were right behind them. When they saw the condition Davey was in and felt the below freezing temperature in the house they woke my dad up and arrested him on the spot. Davey and I were taken to the hospital to be checked out. I suffered only from mild hypothermia, but Davey was in critical condition. He had a fractured skull, several broken ribs, numerous broken bones throughout his body, cuts and rope burns on his wrists and ankles, severe inhalation from the gasoline and three crushed vertebrae. He needed emergency surgery to remove his ruptured spleen and he had a bad case of hypothermia. When the doctors noticed Davey's bruised, scarred, and burned covered body I was taken into foster care and after 5 months in the hospital recovering from his injuries, Davey was put in foster care, too. Davey still had trouble walking so he used a wheelchair then eventually worked his way up to using forearm crutches and full leg braces, which he had used for the next six years until his legs and back were strong again and he was able to walk unassisted. After six months in foster care, Davey and I were separated. Davey remained in the foster care system and I was eventually adopted. I never could understand why my new family would never adopt Davey too. Davey use to tell me he was too old besides nobody wanted damaged goods. That's what he thought of himself as. Davey and I kept in touch and did get to visit each other at least once a week. Our father was left out of jail a month before Davey was released from the hospital. He still tried to get to us and sometimes did. He even tried to get to Davey in his hospital room so he could see his "handy work" and to finish Davey off.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Maria continued," As horrible as that Christmas seemed to be, it was probably the best one we had when we lived with my father, because for the first time in my life Davey finally got what he wanted for Christmas --taken away from our dad. I hope maybe this one story will make you all understand why Davey always acted immature at work but he really wasn't. He had to be an adult when he was just a little kid and now when he was an adult the kid inside him was kicking to get out." There wasn't a dry eye in the room.

Maria turned to Dave still holding his hand, "All these years you protected me and saved my life, the same way you protected Allison today and now you have the chance to save another life. So I'll tell you what we will do. When you give your heart to Carter tonight , which is truly a wonderful, wonderful thing for you to do, then I will give you my heart and you take it where you're going and this way we will both be safe and no one will EVER be able to hurt us again. I promise" No longer able to control her emotions , Maria burst into tears and in between sobs told Dave how proud of him she was.

More to come. please read and review.


	11. Heart Transplant

**__**

PART 11

Elizabeth, Malik and Connie wheeled Malucci up to the OR where Drs, Romano and Benton were waiting to start the transplant. Back down in the ER, no one could keep their minds on their work remembering the last time two of their co-workers were in adjoining ORS. Every time the patient load slowed down, the staff found themselves huddled at the admit desk thinking about what was going on upstairs. The police had finished questioning everyone about the shooting and had a somewhat description of him. Jing- Mei told them they had to find the son of bitch who did this. The cops said that they weren't making any promises but it wasn't likely to happen. Jerry said that it was so weird, only a few hours ago Dave was telling us about his evening plans with Cheryl and how he said he had missed the first 5 years of his daughter's life and didn't want to miss so much as one more day of it. Now Dave would never see his little girl grow up. They all admitted that none of them had ever seen Dave that happy before. He was finally starting to get his life together when it came to a drastic, tragic halt. Luka pointed that what happened to Dave, although tragic, was fate. No one could understand his logic. Luka explained, " Remember last night at Dave's house when Dave jokingly said he would give Carter his heart if he wasn't using it right now. I never thought much about that statement until now. It was like Dave knew subconsciously." Mark remarked, " Yeah, that's true. Think about it everyone. It's a billion to one that we would have one doctor in the ER with a rare small p blood factor and here it was we had two of them and both with the same blood type and approximately the same age." Jing- Mei added, "How many times has Malucci come into the hospital on his day off. NEVER. But of all days he just happened to be here today." Cleo said that Luca was right. It was fate. It was like Dave was meant to be Carter's heart donor ever since we found out about Carter's condition. Malik stated ," That the only problem with that logic was that Dave was on his way out of the hospital with Allison until...." he stopped there. Luka said what everyone else was thinking, "Until what, Malik?" Wanting to change the subject Malik just said, "Never mind, it doesn't matter now." Haleh spoke," Yeah Malik until what? We want to know what you meant." Giving up, Malik explained," Dave and Allison were on their way out of the hospital until Kerry stopped Malucci and called him back." Kerry's jaw dropped when she realized that what Malik said was the truth. She murmured," Oh my god, it's all my fault. If I would have waited to talk to Malucci about his charts , he and Allison would have been long gone off to the zoo before the gun-toting drug seeker re-entered the hospital and Dave would still be alive and Allison and the new baby would still have a daddy and Cheryl a fiance. How am I ever going to face them or live with myself again." Everyone told her that she wasn't to blame for Dave's death but deep down they felt she was ultimately but unintentially responsible.


	12. Transplant

**__**

PART 12

Tired of waiting downstairs, several of the ER staff went up to the OR. They saw the surgical team leave with an ice chest. They knew that Dave's heart, Carter's new heart, was in it. Inside OR 1 they saw Maria sitting next to her brother's bed. In Italian, she said, "Go with god, my big brother and friend. I love you, Davey." Just then Malucci's respirator pumps went down for the last time and stopped.(NADIA'S THEME PLAYS IN THE BACKGROUND HERE). Dave had drawn his last breath ever. Mark walked in and announced, " Official Time of Death for Dr. Malucci is 20:03. Cause of death: Gunshot wound to the head resulting in simultaneous brain death. Maria and the ER staffs' emotions let loose. Cheryl enter the room and looked into the next OR through the glass window that separated the two ORS. Elizabeth said, "Hearts in place. Time to release the clamps and take Carter off bypass. Either it's going to be or not." The clamps were released. Carter's BP was rising, his pulse was getting stronger, he was pinking up and the heart was filling. He had excellent breath sounds and was coming off bypass without a single problem. The surgical team breathed a sigh of relief and as they started congratulating themselves for a job well done Romano said, " Good news Dr. Carter, you have a strong, healthy, perfect heart once again." Both Peter and Elizabeth looked into the next ER to see Cheryl's tear-covered half smiling/half crying face. She was happy Carter would live, but, saddened by her own loss. 

(INSTRUTMENTAL SOUNDTRACK OF CELINE DION'S " MY HEART WILL GO ON" PLAYS HERE ) Cheryl turned to face the others and bent down over the open chest of Dave. She wanted to be the one to sew him up, she wanted it done right and careful, she owed him that. As Cheryl made the first stitch, she realized she couldn't do it. .She picked up Dave's cold hand and said, " God Bless you Dr. Dave. I love you ---Lucci." then put her head down and just cried while the others formed a circle around their late colleague.


	13. Doc Magoo's

****

Part 13

No one felt like going home that night so they agreed to meet at Doc Magoos after their shifts were over. Around about 9:00 pm, most of the ER staff was getting off and headed for the lounge to grab their coats. They all just stood mesmerized and silent in the lounge when they saw Dave's bicycle sitting there. Kerry said ," If I told Malucci once I told him a thousand times not to bring his bike into the lounge. He knows it's against hospital rules. He never listens. Malucci knows he's suppose to park it outside and lock it to the bike rack." She became extremely hysterical and Mark tried to calm her down but she kept screaming," Malucci knows better, why does he keep doing things like this!!! Then he wonders why I get so upset with him! OH GOD! He's gone. He's gone. My Malucci's gone! My Malucci's gone. OH GOD!!" ,she started crying and grabbed Mark into a hug. The staff tried to comfort her despite their own grief. This was the first time they realized that Kerry had a soft spot in her heart for Malucci. Jerry asked her if she wanted him to take the bike out to the rack outside. She said, "No, it can stay. I'll make an exception, at least for tonight."

Doc Magoo's started filling up with hospital staff. They still remarked on how different Malucci was outside of the hospital. Cleo said that it goes to prove it, that you can work with someone for 2 years and not really know them. They still had a hard time believing that Malucci was into classical music. He never seemed like the cultured type. Jing- Mei said she never realized that Dave was indeed intelligent, but he had to have some genius qualities if he was able to teach himself to play the guitar and piano and read music just by reading some books especially in the atmosphere he was raised in. Cheryl said when he learned about Allison and insisted on being part of her life he made sure she would grow up learning some of the same skills and had an appreciation for the arts. For one hour a day he would teach her the piano and she must have inherited her dad's talent because she learned fast and it gave them a common interest and time to spend together bonding. Now those moments were reduced to only memories. She also mentioned that Maria once told her that Dave not only had to overcome his abuse but because of that abuse and the number of times Dave was hit upside his head by whatever his Dad laid his hands on to use, whether it was a baseball bat, a hockey stick or a crowbar, Dave had suffered some permanent brain damage that left him with learning complications similar to those of dyslexia and aphasia. Maria told me that --Lucci use to read to her all the time and then he started mixing up and skipping words. He would squint and hold the book real close to his face. Then he told her fewer and fewer stories til they stopped altogether. Maria had thought he'd only needed glasses, but then when his speech started imitating his reading skills and he couldn't get through one sentence without stuttering or mixing up words ,she knew his eyesight was fine and that something else was wrong. About the same time he developed a seizure disorder. That's when Maria had realized his problems were caused by the relentless abuse inflicted on him by their father and that's why his handwriting was worse than any doctor's ever and his charts were mess. Kerry wondered why he didn't tell her about his brain damage. If she knew the circumstances, she never would have been so hard on him. Cheryl's answer, " That was --Lucci. He never talked about his past. He never asked for, needed or wanted anyone's pity. I think he was also embarrassed by it. Until the other night at the party, she never even heard him mention it , although she knew there was abuse in his family. He would simply hide it and I never asked him about all the scars on his body. I thought when --Lucci was ready to talk about it, he would. She knew him from high school and he never said word one about his personal life. Maybe --Lucci wasn't an Einstein or go to an Ivy League U.S college like you guys, but he used what he had and managed to get through medical school and become a doctor and I couldn't be more proud of him. All eyes focused on Kerry as she still couldn't help but to blame herself for Malucci's death.

The group had been discussing about Malucci's many practical jokes he pulled over the years. Most of them, Kerry walked in on, and at the time was furious but now she could only look back and laugh. Connie said that Malucci had a great laugh and smile. Cheryl had hoped that their son would have his daddy's sense of humor. Yosh remarked on the one practical joke that Dave had let him in on. Yosh had grabbed Abby from the hall and pulled her into a trauma room telling her that a psych patient was just admitted to ER and was freaking out. He needed her help. When she went into the room, she saw the patient with a pillowcase over his head completely out of control thrashing around and screaming. Malik was putting him in restraints. Well Luka walked by and heard the screams, he entered the room and saw the patient and grabbed a syringe, filled it with Haldol and stabbed the insane patient with it. Yosh's face had dropped as did Abby's and Luka's when the pillowcase was removed and it was Malucci under it. His joke had backfired which is something that never happened with a Malucci practical joke. Then Weaver walked in and caught them and pulled the five of them in on a lecture about the dangers of practical joking. In the middle of her lecture, you could hear someone snoring. We all turned around and it was Malucci. The haldol was starting to take effect. Weaver woke him and told him to go the lounge and sleep off the haldol, she would talk to him later in one of their many lectures to come. Well Luka had to get back at Dave, something no one else dared to do in fear of retaliation from Malucci and he was the best. Luka sneaked into the lounge while Dave slept and glued Dave's hand to his head. Angry at Luka for humiliating him like that, Dave still had to respect Luka for getting even. They all laughed. Then Peter and Elizabeth walked in and gave them an update on Carter's condition. They said he was doing great. He hasn't looked this well since before he had gotten sick. Dave's heart was strong and seemed to fit in Carter's chest cavity like a glove. It started working immediately like it was meant to be.

Lydia said that she couldn't believe that Malucci was really gone and they would never see him again. Elizabeth added, " Yeah, I keep thinking he's going to walk through the door any minute late as always and trying but unsuccessfully avoiding Kerry. Which makes me wonder, who would Kerry have to yell at and chase around the hospital now that Malucci was gone." Haleh said, " Well as far as I'm concerned , there will always be a little of Malucci in the ER as long as Carter still worked there. Mark said that was true then proposed a toast as everyone lifted their glasses. "To Dr. Dave, whether you know it or not you did good, kid. Your heart and spirit will live on in life as well as in death now. Thank you for giving us back one of our own and for all the good times. You made our lives more interesting....unusual... unique .... bizarre... hectic....fun. Despite what you think you were an excellent doctor, just inexperienced but we did love you, although we should have told you all this before. We will never forget you. Goodbye, to our colleague and our friend. God Bless You, Dr. Dave Malucci. We will miss you forever, pal." Everyone in unison, " To Malucci." Then they all just sat there in silence as they realized that this was indeed another Valentine's Day tragedy they had to deal with.

To be continued. Please read and review.


	14. Funeral

**__**

PART 14

A week later, Dr. Dave Malucci was laid to rest with most of the hospital in attendance. Dave, who hated wearing suits, was buried in his famous blue scrubs. The picture of Dave and Allison that Connie had found the day of the shooting was enlarged, framed and place on an easel next to Malucci's open casket. That's how they all wanted to remember him. Several of the staff said a few words at the funeral, Cheryl sang a Linda Ronstadt song, "Goodbye, My Friend" and Allison played a piece of Beethoven, Dave's favorite, that he had taught her. They knew Cheryl was right. Allison did inherit Malucci's musical talent. She was wonderful. At the cemetery, the pallbearers, Mark, Peter, Luka, Malik, Greg (Dave's brother-in-law) and Jeremy (Dave's nephew) carried his coffin down to the grave. It was still hard for them to believe that Dave was inside and that he was really gone. They had wished that this was one of Malucci's practical jokes. But if it were than that would mean they would probably still be at the cemetery except Dave would be one of the pallbearers and Carter would be in the casket. Even when Dave's coffin was lowered down it still did not seem possible. They all wondered how they would be able to tell Carter. He needed to know. He and Dave were good friends and he would start asking questions about Dave if he didn't see him around. Besides he had a right to know. As they were leaving the cemetery, Maria eyed a strong-built older man who slipped into the back of the funeral. The others had noticed him, too and wondered who he was. Maria immediately tried to walk away but he confronted her. He stood in her way ,as to instigate a fight.

"Who is he?", Randi asked. "Someone from my past." Maria paused, "He's my father." While the others watched, Maria spoke," What the hell are you doing here? Come to gloat. Don't tell me you are actually upset because Davey was killed." The man said," No, I'm just upset because I'm not the one who did it to the worthless little bastard." Maria returned with," Not that you didn't try real hard. Well, you finally got what you wanted. Davey's dead and you aren't going to be held responsible for it. You will never serve one day in prison for what you did to us--to him. You still didn't tell me what the hell you wanted." The man replied, "That's my kid they just put into the ground. I have a right to be here." Maria trying to keep her composure and not make a scene said, " No, you gave up that right the first time you broke one of Davey's bones or locked him in the closet for days without food and water. Besides Davey wasn't your kid--- he was your punching bag that you took all your frustrations out on. Sorry to break it to you but Davey is where you can longer hurt him. For the first time in his life he's at peace" The man grabbed her arm and yelled, "Look bitch, you..." Maria pulled away and angrily screamed," No, you don't. Not here. Not now. I just buried my brother and I'm not in the mood for you today. This isn't the time nor the place for this. So just crawl back on the barstool you slithered off of and leave us the hell alone." As she started to walk away, he yelled behind her, " I want to see my grandchildren." She turned with fury in her eyes and spoke. "Oh no, no way. There is no way you are coming anywhere near mine and Davey's children so you can do to them what you did to us. We raised our kids better than that, and if you come anywhere near them I swear I will kill you myself." She started to walk away again and as he came after her, he was met with her husband and a number of male ER staffers that warned him to back off. He screamed behind them, "The little bastard got what he deserved." They just continued to walk away knowing that comment didn't deserve a response. He whispered, "You won this battle, slut, but the war isn't over yet. I'll get you---all of you." 

Back at Cheryl's house after the funeral, despite the endless chatting it seemed so quiet. Allison asked if she could play some music. Cheryl agreed if she did it quietly. There was already a tape in the recorder and Allison pressed the play button and out came Dave's voice. He and Cheryl were singing, "To Love Somebody." The guests realized it was the same tape Allison had made a week ago at her parents' party the night before Dave died. It made them all remember the last time they had been in that house, a very much happier time. Cheryl just wanted to rip the tape out of the player and destroy it, but she realized she couldn't do that because Dave's voice was on it. She needed to save it and play it for their son after he was born. He needed to know what his daddy sounded like and how talented he really was. No matter how hard Cheryl and Allison would describe Dave to the baby , the boy would never quite understand about his father like the tape could do for him. The same thought passed through everyone's mind when they first heard the tape. Although it has only been a week, they had forgotten what Dave sounded like or even that he had the remains of an Italian accent. They all stood silently and listened as if Dave was singing at his own memorial service. Tears flooded the house that day. 

**__**

To be continued. Please read and review.


End file.
